


Shuddering Tempest

by WaterWych



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterWych/pseuds/WaterWych
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuddering Tempest

Large clouds collected in the shady grey sky bearing a collection of darkened hues and billowing trails of mist, impregnated with the rain of a late spring that had been long overdue. The neon lights of a faded coffee shop flickered dimly in the coming of the storm, the small weathered building appearing to be worse off in the impending rainfall. Resting inside sat two figures seated at a worn leather booth pressed up against one of the many fogged windows that bore grubby finger prints and childish smears. One of the two stared absentmindedly out the window, her head resting in an open palm as her translucent blue eyes studied the darkening sky; the tea that she had ordered had gone cold half an hour ago, the chipped ceramic having been left neglected and forgotten on the sticky table.

The companion who sat across from her glanced wearily around the cramped shop, lime green eyes darting around each face to scrutinize every little detail in a finicky manner. One hand tapped rhythmically on the table while the other swirled a cup of coffee in jerky movements, bringing the cup up to her chapped lips every fifteenth revolution. She hated this place; she absolutely abhorred the tacky setting and damaged outlook. She couldn’t wrap her mind around it why Lapis insisted on visiting this dilapidated run-down shop that constantly smelled like sweat and stale coffee beans. Or how the coffee tasted bitter and left her feeling crappier the time she left then she had arrived. Her eyebrows furrowed at the thought and she instantly regretted ordering said cup of coffee, noting how the bitterness left her feeling uneasy and even a little unwell.

Peridot ran a hand through her messy unkempt hair before turning her gaze towards Lapis, an aggravated sigh escaping her mouth as she caught sight of her untrained expression fixated on the dirtied glass window. The blue haired gem was quite the beauty, she clenched her jaw at the notion, with a graceful build and an almost carefree attitude. Gowned in the white summer dress she adored so much, she appeared like some sort of holy angel with an innocent heart rather than a being classified as something unhuman and off planet. The flaxen haired gem watched her carefully for a second longer and, once content with studying her, cleared her throat.

“Lapis.” Her tone came out softer than she had preferred, but just as nasally none the less. The girl’s head swiveled in her soft palm at the call of her name, bright eyes training onto the face she was so well accustomed to.

“Yes, Peridot?” Lapis’ response invoked some sort of odd feeling within the cantankerous gem, her voice tugging at something inside her heart at her almost gentle manner of speaking; she quickly shook the thought away and fixed her with a hard stare in hopes she didn’t convey what wanted to slip past her guarded expression.

“We should be taking our leave. That tempest is approaching quickly and from the looks of it, I would classify it as a thunderstorm.” Peridot stood up as she spoke, wiping her hands onto her tattered jeans in an attempt to rid herself of the stickiness that clung to her detached digits. Her response was only a quiet ‘okay’ and the ruffling of fabric as Lapis slid her small form out of the scratched booth and stood on cracking joints.

The pair meandered towards the front of the shop, Peridot’s eyes wandering around once again to analyze the small amount of patrons seated at the slimy tables; a troubled teen, a skittish man with a skin condition, an awkward youth trying in vain to pick up the cashier with cheap lines. How could Lapis find this unacceptable location a pleasing place to hang out in? She would never understand why as she rapidly ushered her out of the shop not before sending a young patron a glare when their eyes lingered on Lapis’ form a little too long.

With the first step outside, the blue gem was hit with the thick scent of rain and a heavy gust of cold wind, the flurry enough to rumple her once neatly pressed gown. A smile curled the corners of her lips upwards at the feeling of the cool breeze and she turned towards Peridot who had just closed the sun faded door behind her, face distorted in disgust at the griminess of the metallic handle.

“Disgusting.” She muttered under her breath and started to trample off down the cracked paved road, recklessly stomping over the small tufts of flora that sprouted out from between the fissures. Her mind was fixed on one thing and one thing only: make it back to the small cramped apartment she grudgingly called ‘home’. Peridot despised the rain and how it made her joints stiffen; how it made her fingers rendered near useless. The most advanced of gem technology and it was easily brought down by a bout of water. How pathetic. A sensible reason as to why she wanted to avoid it at all costs.

Trapped in her thoughts as she stomped down the road, the green haired gem failed to register the sensation of a soft warm hand slipping in to grab at her own or of the gentle laugh that accompanied the subtle act as Lapis trailed alongside her in a blissful joy. Peridot remained in her constant gait until the sight of the complex came into view, and only then did she slow down into a more relaxed stride.

“Good, we finally made it back.” Peridot glanced over at Lapis unconsciously to assure she was still present, and when satisfied with this condition, proceeded to trudge up the flight of stairs that led to their shared apartment. “Now that we are here, maybe we can-“ The sharp tug that gently jerked her backwards caused her to go silent as she glanced over at the gem who stood a few stairs down from her, motionless and unmoving from her spot. Before she could continue speaking, however, a sharp drop of water splattered her on the nose. Her eyebrows furrowed and she glanced up to catch a glimpse of the darkened sky just as a light drizzle began to fall, staining her glasses with beads of cold water.

“Ah, Peridot, it’s finally raining!” The laugh that fell on her ears was one of pure joy, the green gem turning her attention towards her blue haired companion who had her arms spread wide to greet the coming downpour; within seconds, the drizzle quickly climaxed into a cascade.

“Geez…” She breathed out under her breath, her eyes watching Lapis’ form twirl about in the heavy shower with an unnatural, meticulous grace that seemed to be a dance in itself. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain? I honestly don’t get you sometimes…” Peridot, cross armed and scowling, forced herself down the stairs slick with water and heatedly marched over to the blue gem who seemed lost in a world of her own.

Her white dress was soaked with rain, heavy and sticking to her slender figure; it emphasized the gentle curves her body possessed and, guilty as she was, Peridot allowed her eyes to trail there a little longer than necessary before bringing them up to meet Lapis’ gaze.

“I see you finally came down. Come to join me, I suppose?” Her voice was a soft as ever, a sound that was drowned out by the sharp clap of thunder and the jolt of purple lightning seconds later, but Peridot could distinguish every word she said. Her irritated scowl deepened as she carefully closed the gap between her and Lapis, detached fingers hesitantly curling around each of her slender wrists in a tight hold.

“I don’t understand you sometimes, Lapis.” She clicked her tongue in a distasteful manner and a hand found its way to cup her cheek lightly, a soft caress that invoked a smile to spread across the mirror gem’s features.

“Neither do I at times, but I do understand one thing: I love you.” Peridot instantly froze at the recognition of those words, those words that were meant to be said but so rarely expressed. It wasn’t that she denied her feelings towards her, but it was more like that inability to produce and reciprocate such acts of affection; and that was what irritated her. The inability to get something like that right, and even if she hadn’t been designed to show emotional value, it was something she had been willing to try when she first accepted her shaky confession. Clearing her throat as a small flush dusted her face, she opened her mouth to speak.

“Y-Yeah, w-well… I guess I reciprocate your feelings, whether you may or may not notice.” She muttered quietly, a tone that was far too soft and gentle for her liking. The smile that had tipped Lapis’ face grew even wider and she slid her arms up to wrap them around her neck, wet hair spilled in her eyes and obscuring her blue orbs. A pair of cold lips pressed against hers in a soft kiss, and the green haired gem moved her hands to grip her waist with trembling fingers. Breaking away, the mirror gem pulled back to stare her in the eye, pallid green mixing with smoldering dark blue ones. An affectionate look flickered in her murky blue eyes.

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" This was also done about a couple of years ago, and is a complete divergence from the main universe and plot.


End file.
